


Subject E-308: November 23rd, 2016

by write_away



Series: Subject E-308 [1]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Caleb turns himself into the AM, Episode: e040 Safe House Part II, Transcript Style Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_away/pseuds/write_away
Summary: Director Wadsworth interviews her newest Class E subject on Tier Five.
Series: Subject E-308 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585576
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Subject E-308: November 23rd, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the fandom, so I hope you enjoy! I am absolutely fascinated by Tier Five... so you can expect to see more angst from me.
> 
> Shoutout to CJ for reading over this and also for so many people for yelling at me in the server and giving me the confidence to add even more sads. Enjoy!

**Director Wadsworth:** This is Director Wadsworth. I am recording this session with Subject E-308 at 7:00 AM on November 23rd, 2016. E-308 has recently been reclassified from Class A to Class E and moved to Tier Five due to… some unfortunate circumstances regarding his control. I aim to collect more information about his abilities and control in order to understand how we may be able to utilize him here at the AM. I admit, I am inclined to have a soft spot toward the boy, but it is important that I remain impartial and focused in order to deliver satisfactory results.

_ [sfx _ :  _ A code is punched into a keypad, and a heavy metal door opens with a screech. Footsteps, like high heels on concrete, are heard, and then the door slams shut _ .]

**Director Wadsworth** : Good morning, Caleb. How are you feeling today?

_ [sfx: Footsteps echo in the cell.] _

**Director Wadsworth:** I see. Not in a talking mood, then. Perhaps some breakfast will wake you up - eggs, toast, and tea. 

_ [sfx: A plastic tray is set down on a metal table.] _

**Director Wadsworth** : You like chamomile, don’t you? 

_ [sfx: The buzz of static from a moment of silence in the recording] _

**Director Wadsworth:** If you don’t, I’m happy to send someone to swap it out - perhaps you’d prefer juice, or coffee, or - 

**Caleb** : Chamomile is fine. I - I like chamomile.

**Director Wadsworth:** Excellent. I remember reading that in your file. Join me, will you?

_ [sfx: A chair is pulled back and someone sits down. The sound of tea being poured into a two styrofoam cups echoes in the room.] _

**Director Wadsworth** : Now, Caleb, don’t be stubborn. I can’t drink this whole pot by myself. Join me.

**Caleb** : And if I don’t?

**Director Wadsworth:** I’m afraid I’ll have to take this tray with me when I go. Can’t be leaving patients unsupervised with potential weapons here on Tier Five. 

**Caleb** : So you’ll starve me if I won’t sit and drink  _ tea  _ with you?

**Director Wadsworth** : I didn’t say that.

**Caleb** : I’m not an idiot, you didn’t have to say it. I know what you meant.

**Director Wadsworth** : Then you also know that I don’t make empty threats. Now, come join me and have some breakfast.

**Caleb** : This is fucking ridiculous. 

_ [sfx: Caleb eventually sighs in defeat. Bedsheets rustle and bare feet pad across the floor. A chair is pulled back and rocks with the force of a body throwing itself into it.] _

**Caleb** : How do I know you didn’t drug it?

_ [sfx: Director Wadsworth takes a sip of her tea.]  _

**Director Wadsworth** : Here. Take mine.

_ [sfx: Caleb takes a sip.] _

**Caleb** : Thanks. I guess.

**Director Wadsworth** : You’re a smart boy, Caleb. I’m sure you know that chamomile has calming qualities.

**Caleb** : Yeah. So?

**Director Wadsworth** : I just think it is… admirable that someone with abilities such as your own has taken such efforts to control their emotions. It can’t be an easy task, but you’ve done quite well, if Dr. Bright’s notes hold any kind of accuracy.

**Caleb** : They do.

**Director Wadsworth:** Yes, I imagined they would. Joan has always been rather thorough.

**Caleb** : What’s your point?

**Director Wadsworth:** Eat up. Your food is getting cold. You need to keep up your strength.

_ [sfx: A long, drawn out silence is broken by the sound of teeth crunching into overdone toast.] _

**Director Wadsworth:** Good boy. My  _ point _ , at any rate, is that we are left with two possibilities: either your control is not as good as you think it is, or your powers are simply uncontrollable. Both options make you quite the dangerous individual. Which do you think it is?

**Caleb** : You’re calm.

**Director Wadsworth:** Yes, I am.

**Caleb** : Why are you  _ calm _ ? You just  _ said  _ I’m dangerous. I spend my time  _ surrounded  _ by teenagers with unstable emotions because high school is  _ hell _ , I’m dating your nephew - 

**Director Wadsworth** : Well,  _ that’s  _ debatable.

**Caleb** : - and Damien - he’s - I - 

_ [sfx: Caleb chokes off.] _

**Director Wadsworth** : Yes, yes, you have shown yourself to be capable of terrible violence, Caleb. That is precisely why I  _ am  _ calm. Use it. Embrace it.

**Caleb** : Just because you’re calm doesn’t mean I have to be.

**Director Wadsworth** : That’s true. So what do you think is the answer?

**Caleb** : The answer?

**Director Wadsworth** : To my question - are you in control or are you uncontrollable?

**Caleb** : I… I don’t know.

**Director Wadsworth:** Interesting. I’m going to ask you a few questions now and I’d like for you to be as honest as possible. If you cooperate, I may be able to arrange a reward for you.

**Caleb** : ( _ hopeful) _ Adam?

**Director Wadsworth:** ( _ laughing)  _ Oh, don’t be stupid. His parents aren’t going to let him within half a mile of an atypical ever again. Nor am I, for that matter.

**Caleb** : That’s… that’s fair.

**Director Wadsworth:** Yes, I think so, too. Now, let’s get to business, shall we? How many emotions are you capable of feeling at once?

**Caleb** : What?

**Director Wadsworth** : It’s a simple question.

**Caleb** : Not - not really, no, it isn’t. It’s not - emotions can’t be  _ counted _ . It’s more like - it’s messier than that. And like - it’s just not simple.

**Director Wadsworth:** Then explain it.

**Caleb** : What are you going to do with this information?

**Director Wadsworth** : That is not any of your business.

**Caleb** : Don’t you have some sort of patient-doctor confidentiality thing here?

**Director Wadsworth:** Yes, we do. However, I think it’s prudent to remember that it hardly applies to you.  _ You  _ are a prisoner. 

**Caleb** : But - 

**Director Wadsworth** : Need I remind you that you turned yourself in with another atypical’s blood on your hands? Understanding your abilities will not only help us understand the situation, but might help us prevent a homicide from occurring when an uncontrolled, unmonitored empath gets a little worked up. 

**Caleb** : He threatened to hurt -

**Director Wadsworth:** And yet, you are the only one in the situation to follow through on any form of violence. He is currently in a medically induced coma because of what you did to him.

_ [sfx: Caleb takes a shaky breath.] _

**Caleb** : Fuck.

**Director Wadsworth** : I suggest you cooperate with our demands sooner rather than later. 

**Caleb** : I - yeah. Okay. Okay.  _ Fuck _ . Sorry, I keep - shit, this is -

**Director Wadsworth:** Let’s refocus. Take a deep breath and come back to the matter at hand. How many emotions would you say you feel at once?

**Caleb** : All of them?

**Director Wadsworth:** _ Caleb _ -

**Caleb** : No, I’m not - this isn’t me being a smartass. I really do - that’s - that’s the  _ problem.  _ It depends on the strength of the feelings? So if you’re a little annoyed but really happy, I’ll mostly feel the happy. And then if I know you well, I might notice it especially even if we’re in crowded room. But - I’m still feeling it  _ all. _

**Director Wadsworth** : That sounds overwhelming. How do you know what emotions are yours?

**Caleb** : I guess I just… know? They feel different. They feel… messier. 

**Director Wadsworth:** You’re going to have to provide more information than messy. 

**Caleb** : I just - it’s harder to pinpoint my own stuff, I guess. For other people’s emotions, it’s like… at a distance. Sort of. So I can look from the outside. 

**Director Wadsworth:** So do you have more or less control over your own feelings?

**Caleb** : Dr. Bright and I worked on meditation and mindfulness. 

**Director Wadsworth** : That doesn’t answer my question, Caleb. 

_ [Sfx: Caleb sips his tea.] _

**Director Wadsworth:** Caleb -

**Caleb** : I’m thinking. Give me a second, jeez. 

[ _ Sfx: A deep breath.] _

**Caleb** : I used to think I had more control over my own feelings. I thought - I really did have a handle on them for a while. With Adam - I felt - it was - I’m not - I don’t know anymore.

**Director Wadsworth:** Hm. 

**Caleb** : It’s easier when my feelings line up with other people’s. 

**Director Wadsworth** : Like anger. 

**Caleb** : Yeah. Like anger. 

**Director Wadsworth** : Had you ever influenced other people’s emotions before that night?

**Caleb** : What?

**Director Wadsworth** : Come on, Caleb. Don’t play dumb. 

**Caleb** : I’m not, I just - is that  _ possible _ ?

**Director Wadsworth:** I don’t see why not. Many powerful empaths are capable of it. 

**Caleb** : I’m not powerful, though. I’m just - well. I guess I don’t know if I’m powerful. 

**Director Wadsworth:** Dr. Bright never encouraged you to reach your full potential?

**Caleb** : I never really considered there being more to it than what I’ve already got. 

**Director Wadsworth:** Well, I suppose you have plenty of time to think about it now. 

**Caleb:** Wait. Before that night? You think I influenced  _ everyone’s _ feelings that night?

**Director Wadsworth:** I think it’s a distinct possibility. It would certainly explain how tempers flared so quickly, so strongly. 

_ [Sfx: More tea is poured.] _

**Director Wadsworth:** You’ve hardly touched your food, Caleb. 

**Caleb:** I don’t think I’m hungry anymore. 

**Director Wadsworth:** You look distressed. 

**Caleb:** Do you think… If I did - if I can - do  _ that _ . What does that mean for - what if I - I didn’t mean to, but - 

**Director Wadsworth** : You’re not making much sense. 

**Caleb:** What about me and Adam?

**Director Wadsworth:** I don’t think I can answer that for you. 

**Caleb:** [ _ sfx: a shaky breath]  _ Fuck. 

**Director Wadsworth:** I do have a few more questions for you this morning, so -

**Caleb:** I want to be alone. 

**Director Wadsworth:** And you will be, for quite a long time, after we’ve completed this interview. 

**Caleb:** _ Please.  _

**Director Wadsworth:** How far is your range? Can you feel the atypicals in the cells on either side of you? 

**Caleb** : Director,  _ please _ , I - 

**Director Wadsworth:** Are you getting angry? Do I need to call for support?

**Caleb:** No, I just -

**Director Wadsworth:** Then let’s continue.

_ [Sfx _ :  _ Caleb chokes back a sob.] _

**Director Wadsworth:** ( _softly_ ) You may have powers, but you are not _in_ power at the moment. 

**Caleb:** I can feel them. All of them. [ _ voice cracks _ ] It’s awful. 

**Director Wadsworth:** Who is “all of them?”

**Caleb:** _ Please _ . 

**Director Wadsworth:** Answer my questions and I’ll go. 

**Caleb** : I don’t know! I just - all around me. Everywhere. Everyone. 

**Director Wadsworth:** All of Tier Five?

**Caleb:** Maybe. 

**Director Wadsworth** : And what does it feel like?

[ _ sfx: A deep breath _ ]

**Caleb:** I thought it would feel like - it doesn’t matter. I was wrong. 

**Director Wadsworth:** Tell me about it. 

**Caleb:** I thought - the AM scares everyone  _ so much _ . I thought - Mark’s feelings are like. Pitch. Whenever - whenever he thinks - thought about it. And Frank - it was  _ electric _ . And everyone else got so tense, so scared, I thought - I just associated it with - I - I use colors when I talk to Dr. Bright about this stuff. Can I -?

**Director Wadsworth:** I’m aware. Go on. 

**Caleb:** Right. Um. Well. I thought it was going to be like that, like dark and black and terror. Just an endless ocean of nothing.

**Director Wadsworth** : Hm. 

**Caleb:** ( _ whispers _ ) I thought it would feel like death. 

**Director Wadsworth:** And is that why you turned yourself in? 

[ _ sfx: Caleb is breathing heavily, as if working himself through a panic attack] _

**Director Wadsworth:** I need you to use your words, Mr. Michaels. 

**Caleb:** Fuck you. 

**Director Wadsworth:** There is no need for profanity. 

**Caleb:** Oh, well in that case  _ \- I don’t fucking care.  _

**Director Wadsworth:** Very well. I’ll take that as a yes, then, and you will be monitored accordingly. Now, what does the AM actually feel like? Now that you’re here, that is. 

**Caleb:** I don’t want to talk about this with you, you’re not my therapist. I want to talk to Dr. Bright. 

**Director Wadsworth:** _(laughing)_ Oh, there’s not a chance in hell. What _you_ want is irrelevant. Now, if you can comply with what _I_ want, I can help you out. And if you can’t - I _will_ make your life incredibly difficult. 

**Caleb:** Like it isn’t already?

**Director Wadsworth:** I said there was no chance of you  _ seeing  _ Adam again… but I didn’t rule out phone calls or letters. Yet. 

**Caleb** : You can’t use your fucking nephew as a pawn, that’s so fucked up. 

**Director Wadsworth:** I wonder how long it will take for him to stop waiting to hear from you. He’s leaving for college soon. Lots of very smart, handsome boys at Yale who aren’t violent threats to society. Who don’t invade his privacy simply by being near him. 

_ [sfx: A chair creaks as Wadsworth leans back as if satisfied with herself. The silence stretches long enough for static to crackle in.] _

**Caleb:** ( _ whispers _ ) Lonely. It’s just - alone in here. Empty. There’s - the fear isn’t here like I thought because - because fear is what happens when you have something to lose. Isn’t it? And you’ve taken everything from us here, so what have we got left? What did you leave me with?

**Director Wadsworth:** And what color would lonely be?

**Caleb:** Answer my question!

**Director Wadsworth:** Oh my, someone is getting heated. Shall I call for a sedative? 

**Caleb:** _ No _ ! I mean - no. Please.  _ Please.  _ I - I don’t want to be drugged again. I can be calm, I swear. It’s - it’s black and gray. It’s sludge. Loneliness is like sludge. 

[ _ sfx: A tray pushed across the table slowly] _

**Director Wadsworth:** Very good, Caleb. I’m proud of you. 

**Caleb:** Fuck off. Don’t patronize me. 

**Director Wadsworth:** I do hope we can come to an understanding, you and I. I’d like that very much. 

**Caleb:** And I’d like to be alone. Please. 

[ _ sfx: Heels clack against the concrete floor and the heavy door opens. It shuts and a code is punched in. Locking mechanisms are audible.] _

**Director Wadsworth:** Well, that went about as well as I expected. Subject E-308 is emotionally distressed but relatively stable. A bit argumentative - that’s to be expected from a boy his age. Not eating much - if this continues, he’ll need to be hooked up to an IV with nutrient supplements. I hope it doesn’t come to that. I predict he’ll be complacent within the next two weeks if we continue down this track, and then we can begin our real work. I plan to set up some experiments with other patients in the meantime, see how much influence he can stretch over other atypicals. He may prove to be a huge asset if he can keep them calm and obedient during examinations and experiments. And if he can’t - well, I have other avenues to explore with his ability. Recording over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D Come scream at me in the comments!


End file.
